


Sometimes Normal Days Aren't Very Normal

by Paint_It_Yellow



Series: Pokemon Ranger AU [4]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Pokemon Ranger AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paint_It_Yellow/pseuds/Paint_It_Yellow
Summary: Accusations are thrown and the students set off for a day of work.





	Sometimes Normal Days Aren't Very Normal

It was a relatively normal day. Woke up with a pillow to the face. Teacher was fifteen minutes late to class then slept for half of it. When class (finally) starts it becomes an eternal practical period. No one does any work. Y'know, the usual school day, or at least, it was for Koyuki's class. Maybe the overwhelming desire for something interesting to happen for once was also wished for by fate as the door to the rowdy classroom slammed open- Koyuki was sure he heard the wood splinter- to reveal a rather frail looking boy from the other class. Mind you, most of the other class looked rather frail so that wasn't a very defining description.

The class fell silent and stared at the door, even the teacher took the time to glance up before moving their gaze to the boy that stood in the doorway, looking rather peeved off for no immediate reason.

"Watanuki Sakuya," The boy spoke, demanding and full of authority, "I demand you return the Stylers back to me this instant!"

The room broke out into loud, confused whispers. Sakuya was known for a lot of things, among those things were his pranks and sure, he had been known to have rather inappropriate timing for said pranks but surely he'd never steal? That didn't seem like him at all. Even Sakuya seemed briefly caught unaware at the accusation.

"Hold it, pretty boy," Sakuya objected, standing up so swiftly his chair clattered to the ground, "I don't know what you're basing this off of but I never stole stylers from anywhere."

The shorter boy just snorted, his tone condescending, "Watanuki, you can deny it all you want but I know that it was you! You're the only one who would even dream of it."

"You listen here! I'm many things but I'm not a thief!" Came the objection, Sakuya glancing around at his classmates as they seemed to nod in agreement.

" _Lies."_

Sakuya's eye seemed to twitch just hearing the dreaded word, clenching his fists as he took a step forward, opening his mouth to do what could only be assumed would be a yell before the two were skilfully intercepted by Mahiru.

"Calm down both of you!" He yelled, catching the two off guard momentarily before calming his voice down, "I'm sure there's a simple explanation to this. First of all, Misono, describe your side of this."

"I don't see why I ha-" The boy- Misono- was cut off with an impatient look from Mahiru before he grumbled and carried on properly, "I brought in some Ranger Stylers, as per request of the school, and I left them with the Principal this morning in the Staff Room. Just a few moments ago, I was informed that they were no longer in the Staff Room and someone-who-wishes-to-remain-unnamed mentioned seeing Watanuki go in and leave a few minutes later with a guilty look."

"I see," Mahiru commented, turning to Sakuya, "What's your side of this then?"

"There's nothing to tell! I've spent all day with you, Koyuki and Ryuusei!" Sakuya objected pointedly, crossing his arms.

"I can confirm!" Koyuki called over to the three, accompanied with a nod from Ryuusei.

"Are you sure the person who told you they saw Sakuya wasn't just mistaken?" Suzuhara suggested, "Or maybe they have a grudge against him for a prank he pulled once?"

"She makes some good points, y'know," Ryuusei pointed out.

Misono groaned and rubbed his temple, "Look, if you can get the Stylers back I'll put this whole thing behind me and just forget it, alright? I'll be in my class when you finally decide to own up."

And he spun on his heels and left through the door, not even bothering to close it. The members of the class sighed, it seemed that the purple-haired boy had some sort of weird grudge against Sakuya. Huh.

"We should probably get searching if we're going to find out where the Stylers went," Koyuki piped up after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, it would probably be best to all split up for this, we'd cover more ground that way," Mahiru added, helpful as always.

As the three sitting stood, their teacher finally decided that they could do something other than watch two kids almost fight and leaned forward so they weren't reclining behind their desk anymore and just being all-round lazy. They rummaged in their desk drawer for a moment before pulling out five Ranger Stylers and placing them out on the desk.

"You took them?!" Suzuhara exclaimed in clear shock.

It took a moment for a reply to come, "No... These are spares, supposed to be for whatever lesson we were supposed to have today... Forgot 'bout 'em..."

"And?" Ryuusei asked as everyone stared at the Stylers.

"Each of you can take one... They're proper Stylers, not school ones. You can communicate through them over distances..."

"Uh.. Thanks?"

All five of them cautiously took one, watching their teacher recline back into his chair once more, closing his eyes.

"I think that's the most I've ever heard them speak at once..." Koyuki murmured to the others, who all gave their agreement through various grunts and motions.

They all stood, a bit unsure how to continue before Mahiru spoke up, always the leader.

"Right then, we should get this done quickly and efficiently! Me and Sakuya will take the school building, Suzuhara, you take Ascension Square and the school gates, Ryuusei and Koyuki, you take the courtyard. That sound alright?"

"Fine with me."

"Yup."

"Good here."

"Sounds good."

"Alright then, let's head off. Remember to switch on your Styler too!" Mahiru added, replacing his School Styler with the Ranger Styler and promptly switching it on, followed in turn by everyone else before they all scattered.

Koyuki, Ryuusei and Suzuhara exited the school building with Suzuhara heading off to check Ascension Square before she did the school gates.

"I'll search over to the left and I'll search over to the right," Koyuki instructed, wandering off before Ryuusei could object, not that he was likely to have.

The search was tiring, especially for the two running place to place around the courtyard, rummaging through the grass and breaking all the random crates that just seemed to have been left there.

" _Why are there so many crates?"_ Koyuki's frustrated voice sounded through the receiver of the Styler, earning only a snort of laughter from who he assumed was Ryuusei while the other three seemed to actually be searching instead of complaining seeing as they never gave a response for the most part, " _This has got to be a safety hazard, I mean, c'mon! Not to mention all of the Pokémon just roaming around- they could attack someone or set fire to something!"_

 _"Doubt it, that would have happened long before now if that were to happen,"_ Ryuusei replied, seemingly amused by Koyuki's sudden epiphany.

" _Well maybe now is the time that it could ha-"_

 _"I think I found the thief!"_ Suzuhara's voice cut off Koyuki's own, " _I'm at the school gates, hurry!"_

As instructed, Koyuki and Ryuusei rushed down to where the school gates were just close-by, Mahiru and Sakuya presumably also on their way.

"Where's the thief?" Ryuusei asked as he met up with Suzuhara.

"Take a look for yourself!" Was the answer he got, Suzuhara pointing to a person- presumably a man- with a vulpix mask over his face, cornered against a tree by the three kids, soon five as soon as Mahiru and Sakuya made their way down.

Sakuya didn't seem all too nonplussed while Mahiru walked right over to the stranger, heading off to pick the mask off his face before the man swatted his hand away, not speaking as he dropped the small bag he had been carrying, presumably with the Ranger Stylers inside. Without even uttering a word, not even a goodbye, the man left with a brief salute before climbing swiftly onto the branch above him, and jumping from the branch onto the wall and over. The kids stared at the wall in pure awe.

"That was some athleticism..." Ryuusei whistled.

"I don't think we should be impressed by a criminal..." Koyuki replied, though still impressed himself.

Sakuya, who had been oddly silent, especially after seeing the strange man, had already left them, not even bothering to grab the bag to take back to Misono. Mahiru watched him, seemingly worried before turning back to the other three.

"Hey, do you think Sakuya's been acting weird at all lately?"

"Well I don't spend as much time around him as you three do, but I'd say he's been a bit quiet lately," Suzuhara replied, picking up the bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Maybe he just doesn't want to leave, graduation is coming up soon, right?" Koyuki said.

"Yeah it's just after we go off on Work Experience, right?" Ryuusei added, earning a nod from Koyuki.

"That must be what it is, don't overthink it, Mahiru," Koyuki agreed as he, Suzuhara and Ryuusei started heading back to the school building.

"Yeah but..." Mahiru cut himself off with a shake of his head, deciding it must really be nothing as he followed the others, a frown still on his face and the worry still deep in his mind.

* * *

It was roughly a week after the incident that they all headed out to do their Work Experience. Koyuki was off to the Ranger Union alone to find out what the life of a working Operator was like while Sakuya seemed to have the unfortunate luck of being stationed all the way at Haruba Village, even having to leave school a day early in order to get there on time, while Mahiru was stationed at Pueltown, much closer to where Ryuusei and Suzuhara had been stationed at Vientown.

When the two stationed in Vientown actually entered the base they weren't exactly greeted with the most welcoming sight. Said sight was, in fact, two members of the squad having a heated debate over... something... while another member tried to calm the two down.

"Welcome!" Came the old man behind the counter, not exactly dressed in what the two assumed was uniform, mind you, none of them seemed to be in their proper uniform.

The three who had been a part of the heated debate turned to look at the two students.

"Oh... They saw..." The blue haired man muttered, the woman he had been debating with straightening up her appearance after the abrupt arrival of Ryuusei and Suzuhara.

"You're early!" The taller man exclaimed in surprise, looking rather familiar to the two.

"Hattori," the tall man asked, glancing at the man behind the counter, "Where's Yamane?"

"She sent a message just a while ago saying she was on her way back, she should be back right about now!"

And as if by magic, the door slid open, revealing a small elderly lady.

"It's always nice to see some young 'uns up and around," She spoke up to them.

"Ah! Yamane, perfect timing!" He smiled, "These are the students from the Ranger School I was telling you about!"

Yamane covered her mouth with her hand as she tried to recall the memory before seeming to remember, a thin smile stretching across her face, "Ah, that's right! Why don't you introduce yourselves then, dearies."

Suzuhara spoke up first, seeming to stiffen up at having to introduce herself, "My name's Suzuhara, ma'am, I look forward to working under you!"

"I'm Ryuusei and, uh, same thing she said, I guess," Ryuusei said, not entirely sure what he was supposed to have said.

Either way, the members of the base seemed content with the information given to them, taking turns to introduce themselves. The woman with the long hair spoke first, her shoulders back as she stood, completely relaxed.

"I'm Usami Mitsuki, Mistuki alone is fine. I'm one of the area rangers for this base, nice to meet you," She spoke, seemingly formal.

"I'm Yamane," The elderly woman spoke, "I'm the eldest area ranger you're bound to find in the entirety of Almia!" Her wrinkled face cracked a grin.

"Dodo. Pleasure," the blue haired man from before spoke up, "If your Styler needs fixed or anything, I'll fix it for you."

Suzuhara hoped very much that her Styler didn't break on the one day that she was going to be there but took the information gratefully, who knows, it could come in handy in the future.

"I'm the operator, Hattori," The man behind the counter called over to them, "Here for all your operating needs!"

Just as the tall man was about to introduce himself, it seemed that Ryuusei suddenly remembered where he had seen him before.

"Ah! You're the ranger who came to our Outdoor Class at the beginning of the year! What's-'is-name!"

The man only chuckled at what may have seemed insulting to many other people, "My name's Lily, I'm the leader of this base-"

"That's a pretty feminine name," Ryuusei interrupted, accidentally speaking aloud his thoughts.

"Ryuusei!" Suzuhara gasped, looking at her classmate in shock that he'd actually say that with such a brazen tone.

"Well I mean, I'm not wrong though..."

"But it's most certainly rude to interrupt and disrespect an authority figure," Yamane put in.

"I suppose, sorry," Came the half-hearted apology.

"It's quite alright. It's a nickname really, but I've gone by it for so long now, anyway, do you want to hear your mission for the day?"

The mention of a mission seemed to snap them both to attention, listening rather eagerly to what was to be said, earning an amused look from most of those in the base.

"We need to you deliver a package to the hill just up past Nabiki Beach," Lily supplied, "Does that sound simple enough?"

"Is that all? It sounds a bit boring," Ryuusei replied and, although reluctantly, Suzuhara also nodded her agreement.

"Well, I think you'll rather enjoy the end result, it's always a satisfying feeling when you can finish a mission," Mitsuki replied, appearing to be highly amused.

"I'll take your word for it then," Suzuhara replied.

It didn't take long for the inhabitants of the base to wander off to do some more patrolling of the local area with the exception of Hattori who beckoned them over, placing a tightly wrapped parcel on the counter.

"Don't shake it around," he advised, "You'll surely regret it!"

"Do you know what's in the package then?" Ryuusei asked.

Hattori just shook his head with a laugh, "The instructions came with the package, I assure you!"

Ryuusei didn't look too convinced but didn't have any more time to interrogate the Operator as Suzuhara picked up the parcel and had already started to leave him behind, despite him having to idea where he was going having never been to Nabiki Beach before. As such, he turned and followed after his partner who seemed to be taking the task rather seriously for a delivery mission. When questioned she just replied;

"It's a ranger's job to help the people, even if it's a mundane task such as this, it's our duty to carry it out!"

And it was left at that.

The beach itself seemed rather noisy once they got there and the further the two got, the more the two came to find the source of said noise. That being a young couple, not too much older than them, being chased by a bunch of Shellos. While Ryuusei seemed to be rather amused, Suzuhara? Yeah, not so much. Looking between the Shellos and the young couple, she came to a quick conclusion and nudged Ryuusei who seemed to get the message relatively quick as he heaved a sigh in acknowledgement. Suzuhara made sure the parcel was secure under her arm as she drew her left arm up, followed shortly after by Ryuusei doing the same.

"Capture on!"

As the two cordoned off the Shellos' into two groups, they seemed to make relatively easy work of it, managing to dodge any of the attacks that the Shellos sent towards them with the exception of Ryuusei getting distracted and thus letting an attack skiff off his right arm, though it being water and all didn't really make it hurt all that much. Suzuhara finished her capture before Ryuusei managed to, which he amounted to said small blunder, though she denied that and came to the conclusion it was just that she was more skilled. Either way, the two finished their captures with minimal harm.

"Ah, you must be Rangers!" One of the young couple spoke up.

"Thanks for saving us! They just started chasing us, no idea why though," the other added, scratching the back of their neck.

"Did you provoke them at all?" Suzuhara asked.

"I don-"

"I poked one with a stick!" The smaller of the two admitted.

"Yeah I think that's reason enough for 'em to be chasing you," Ryuusei grunted, crossing his arms.

"Sorry," the smaller one muttered though the taller didn't reply or even seem to acknowledge that they had any reason to apologise.

"Just... Be more careful next time, alright?" Suzuhara offered, giving the most pleasant smile she could conjure at that time.

The two nodded and it seemed like they were going to speak again before Ryuusei interrupted.

"Look, it's been nice and all but we have something do to," He motioned to the parcel before walking off.

Suzuhara muttered a farewell to the couple before hurrying to catch up with Ryuusei, it would be useless if he turned up to the assigned area without the parcel after all. As soon as the couple had fell out of the proximity, Suzuhara let out a huge breath.

"That was so hard."

"What was hard?" Ryuusei asked in full seriousness, receiving a deadpan expression from his companion.

"That! Interacting! Without freezing up!"

"You're almost a ranger! Did you think you wouldn't have to interact with people or something? Helping people kinda comes with the job, y'know."

"I have nothing against people, I'm just not good with social situations. I assumed I would get better as time went on..."

"How's that going for you?"

"Shut it."

The conversation fell flat soon after and the two walked mostly in silence as they approached their destination. They didn't know what they had been expecting, truthfully, but it wasn't the Area Rangers sitting around a picnic blanket, chatting animatedly, that's for sure.

"They're here!" Mitsuki announced as she stopped talking to the other Rangers briefly.

"We're here..." Suzuhara affirmed.

"Put the parcel down right in the middle of the blanket and take a seat!" Lily instructed cheerfully.

"What held you up so long?" Yamane asked, unwrapping the parcel.

"Well, there was-"

"Ranger stuff," Ryuusei supplied in full detail, earning a glare from Suzuhara.

"I see, how interesting," Lily chuckled, clearly not at all bothered.

As the two students took their seat, the parcel was fully opened to reveal... A very crushed lunch, complete with squashed sandwiches, scotch eggs in a similar condition, and various fruit all in rather compromising conditions.

"You crushed it," Dodo stated, looking up from the box and up to the kids.

"Must've been from all that dodging and running about," Suzuhara muttered to herself before addressing the base staff, "Sorry, this's my fault."

"Don't worry about it, we can still eat it!" Lily replied almost instantly, "This has happened many times before, like the time Mitsuki and Dodo brought it!"

"That wasn't my fault!" Mitsuki just about screamed at her leader, "That was all Dodo's fault!"

"How was it my fault?"

"You're the one that stood on a Buneary-"

"No, that was you!"

"Was not!"

Ryuusei and Suzuhara glanced away from the constant back-and-forth bickering of the pair and towards the rest of the base members who seemed to rather enjoy the argument, starting to eat, following in their elder's footsteps, the two also started eating the crushed food, blanking out the argument and instead began talking to the other two members, three as soon as Hattori eventually showed up.

The rest of the day was spent mostly patrolling with Yamane and Mitsuki around the town, forest and Chicole Village just south of Vientown. Despite the rough start it ended pretty calmly, well, if by 'calm' you mean chasing after dozens of children, Pokémon and some stupid adults alike and having to lecture them.

Nevertheless, the two eventually arrived back at the Ranger School where Koyuki and Mahiru were already exchanging stories of their day which had seemed a bit more organised than theirs had. Suzuhara marched straight into the girls dorm without second glancing at the boys and proceeded to face plant into her bed and stay like that for a while. Ryuusei, however exhausted he may have been, still seemed to have the energy to recount his adventures to his friends, receiving more in turn.

"The Rangers Union was very organised," Koyuki gushed, "There was a designated person who showed me what everything did and even let me help out one of the Top Rangers! Everyone was so nice too!"

"The Pueltown base was relatively quiet, I think most of the Rangers were preoccupied with keeping everyone safe, it's a pretty big place so they must've had their hands full," Came Mahiru's story, "One of the Rangers showed me the ropes and then left me to my own devices around town which was, in retrospect, rather irresponsible but I did manage to help some people, a lot of kids had lost their Pokémon surprisingly!"

"You make it sound so busy."

"It was! Not in a bad way, of course."

"Guys would you shut up, I can hear you from all the way in here and it's really annoying," Suzuhara groaned, opening the door to the girls dorm just a bit to reprimand them.

Of course, being the nice kids they were, they decided to follow her advice and promptly headed off to their own beds in hopes of getting some well-earned sleep.

Big surprise; they didn't.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I keep finding ways to shove Sakuya away, sorry sorry. I'll try harder in the future! 
> 
> This took two days to write and I was originally gonna scrap half of it and re-write it but then I just decided it was good enough and I left it in there. 
> 
> I couldn't think of a name to replace the working one so there it stays. If I come up with a better one I'll be sure to change it. 
> 
> On a completely unrelated note, on the Servamp wiki (unless it's just glitching out for me) Yamane's page only has two words- old woman. She doesn't deserve this. Save her from such a cruel fate.


End file.
